


Another Side

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Malfoy confesses, and gets rewarded.





	Another Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 492: Fresh.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.

~

Another Side

~

“Oh.” And just like that, Malfoy deflated, his expression morphing into something between hope and trepidation. “I…okay.” 

“So, are we good?” 

“I suppose.” Malfoy exhaled. “What were you asking? Oh right, my scar.” He shrugged, a half-smile on his face. “I got that fourth-year from watching you during Quidditch practice.” 

Harry blinked. “How?”

“Gryffindor got fresh, new uniforms, and I leaned too far trying to watch you fly. I…fell off the stands.”

Slowly, Harry grinned. “You actually _hurt yourself_ ogling me?”

“And that’s why I was avoiding this topic,” Malfoy huffed. “Your ego needs no boosting from me.” 

~

Delighted to see a fresh side of Malfoy, Harry kissed him. Drawing back, he whispered, “For every life story you share, you’ll get a reward.” 

Malfoy’s eyes went molten silver. “Yeah?” he murmured. “Okay. Then the round scar on my left hip’s from when I was seven, and fell onto a rock running after a bird.”

Caressing the scar, Harry shifted, kissing the area. “Anyplace else?”

Malfoy pointed to his right nipple. “I thought I wanted a piercing, but—”

Harry sucked the nipple into his mouth, smiling as Malfoy moaned, arching closer. “See? This is why we should talk more.” 

~


End file.
